Shui QianRou
}} Shui Qianrou is little princess of Shui Family. Appearance Shui QianRou's beauty was one part stubborn, one part confident, plus a tenacity and decisiveness that normal women wouldn't possess. She was akin to a rose, beautiful yet covered with thorns! Even if she was angry, she still looked elegant, and even if she displayed hatred, it was equally moving! Just based on looks, Shui QianRou's beauty wasn't below that of Ling Chen, Yu BingYan, or Xiao YanXue! Personality Shui QianRou had always known that everything she did was for her family! In fact, she had never made any plans for her own life before and she would still follow her family's plan even if it meant suffering some grievances. She was willing to sacrifice anything for her family's benefit. Shui QianRou had always thought that everything she did was perfect without any flaws. However, she had never thought of her future. She had always thought that if she liked someone, the other party would definitely be overwhelmed with joy and do anything to win her favor. However, reality was cruel! Ling Tian's words made her remember that she was a lady no matter what! However, the pitiful fact was that she had never considered anything from the perspective of a lady! To think that someone would be able to treat her as dirt and not place her in his heart at all. Furthermore, this person was the guy she liked! While a lady can be extremely strong, she would always be the most brittle in front of the one she likes. Just when her maiden's heart was just touched, she could immediately feel that it would be in conflict with her family's interests. Thus, there would always be a hidden struggle in her heart but her family's interest would always gain the upper hand. Yet again, she habitually chose to sacrifice herself for her family's interest. However, Ling Tian's words resounded like thunder in the depths of her soul! As compared to Yu BingYan, Shui QianRou could feel the gap between them. Why didn't she have such courage? Why could Yu BingYan choose her own path? after witnessing the repulsive actions of her family's Elders, she was completely disappointed with the attitude of her family and could no longer see any hope for the future of her family. At the same time, the conviction that she had held onto all her life had also collapsed. Under a state of over-exhaustion, she could no longer battle the demons in her heart and collapsed. Plotline The first person for her to fall in love with (Ling Tian) is actually the enemy of her family and a target for her to kill! Her heart is also filled with contradiction! On one hand, she had to kill him but on the other hand, she cannot keep herself from thinking of him! For the mission to fail, while she does feel a sense of disappointment, she also felt a great sense of relief! However, the next thing I have to face is the interrogation of my beloved man and a great deal of sarcasm! In fact, he personally fed her 'poison' (It's actually not poison,he tricked her) ! How pitiful! Letting out a long breath, Ling Tian suppressed the agitation in his heart and said, “You have to be clear about something. I want to unite the world, and what I want is not just the Shui Family. Even if we are able to be together someday, it shouldn’t be because the Shui Family helped me or because I helped the Shui Family. I do not want it to become an exchange of conditions. If we are together in the future, the only possibility is because both of us are willing parties! Regardless of who you choose to marry, the Shui Family will not be your dowry.” “I understand! I truly understand!” Tears began to well up in Shui QianRou’s eyes and she looked as though a burden was lifted off from her shoulders, “I really understand what you mean. I wouldn’t mind… are you willing to trust me?!” Ling Tian let out a bitter laugh, “Because I trust you, you have to be clear that regardless of the negotiations or dealings with your Shui Family, it would only be a matter between our families and not us. You must not have any sense of guilt.” Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Shui Family Category:Harem